


Asthma Attack

by OddlyKia



Series: Asthmatic Reader [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminus has you and your group locked away in a railcar like cattle. And the whole situation only gets worse when you start to have an asthma attack with no inhaler to save you.</p><p>[Daryl Dixon x Asthmatic!Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthma Attack

The large metal door of the railcar screeches shut and once again engulfs everyone in darkness. This situation is one of the worst you could’ve landed in, but at least the group is finally back together, with an addition of three new people. And with Rick once again in command, it’s time to strike back. Everyone beings to hastily fashion anything they can find into a sharp weapon, readying themselves to ambush the enemy, readying themselves to fight. 

But you immediately notice that something’s not right as you sharpen the metal end of your belt. 

Your breathing isn’t returning to normal. Actually, your chest is aching horribly; it feel like you’re being stabbed repeatedly in the chest and you can’t get a full breath of air. Your lungs are tight and refuse to fully expand when you inhale. You cough and wheeze, trying to hard so hard to regain control over your situation, but it’s not working. 

You’re having an asthma attack.

“D-Dar..yl…Ri-c…k, I can’t…” You fall to your knees and claw at your shirt. It feels like you’re choking.

Daryl doesn’t hesitate to rush to your side, dropping his makeshift weapon to the ground in the process. 

“What’s wrong?! Are you having an asthma attack?!” he questions. 

You nod and a string of swear words come from him as he frantically searches his pockets for one of the spare inhalers he had been given. But all of his pockets are empty; those Terminus bastards had taken everything before throwing him in this metal box. 

“Shit, Rick! [Name]’s inhaler. Do ya still have it!?” 

Rick searches his pockets just as Daryl did only seconds ago, only to end up with the same result. “They took it from me.”

Michonne and Glenn, the only other people to have a spare inhaler, quickly check their pockets as well. But those Terminus freaks had taken everything from the group, and that’s when everyone begins to panic as they flock to your side.

“What the hell is wrong with them?!” Abraham shouts.

“[Name] has asthma and can’t survive without their inhaler!” Maggie answers, obvious fear and worry in her voice. 

Glenn then processes to bang on the metal door, screaming, “We need an inhaler, please! Our friend is having an asthma attack! All we need is the god damn inhaler!”

But there is no response.

Your breathing gets far worse and soon you are gasping for air, violently wheezing and couching as you inhale and exhale. But your lungs won’t expand and your chest feels unbearably tight.

“He….lp…”

Several of the people within the car swarm around you, but Daryl just as quickly shoos them away, shouting that you need space or you won’t get better.

“It will be okay. Do you hear me, [Name]? Everything is gonna be fine.” Daryl takes a hold of your face and makes it so that you can only look at him. “We’re going to get outta here and make those bastards pay. I’ll get your inhalers back, I swear.” 

Your eyes dart around the dark railcar to observe the terrified and worried faces of your group; they look so concerned and nervous for you. But at the same time, you know exactly what they’re thinking. 

What if you can’t stop this asthma attack and die? You would undoubtedly turn into a walker. And with the entire group trapped in this cage without weapons, without any kind of protection, only the worse could happen. 

The fear of such a fate only worsens the asthma attack. 

“Hey. Hey!” Daryl yanks your attention back to him. “Only look at me. Focus only on me. Breathe in…and breathe out.”

You follow his orders, inhaling as deep as you can, holding your breath a few seconds, and then exhaling. It’s difficult to take a deep breath due to the tightening in your chest, but you do as much as you possibly can.

Daryl. That’s all you focus on. And even though it’s dark all around, you can still see the man in front of you perfectly. You observe the outline and shape of his lips, the harsh line of his cheekbones, and the dark color of his eyes. You focus on nothing but him; and as you do so, everyone else in the car fades away into the dark.

Daryl. He’s the man who has constantly watched over you since your very first meeting. He’s the man who always worries about you, always checks on you, and always asks how you’re feeling that day. This one man has fought and taken down several dangerous men over a stupid piece of plastic that you rely so heavily on. And it wasn’t Rick that ordered you to always stay near a member of the group that has one of your spare inhalers. It was Daryl. He’s very adamant about that and reminds you of it every time he leaves for something.

Daryl.

Breath in. Hold. Breath out. 

Again. Once more. 

Breath in. Hold. Breath out.

You repeat the action several more times, meeting Daryl’s gazing and following his steady breathing. And soon you notice that the pain in your lungs fades away; the squeezing and horrible aching leaves and the ability to breathe normally returns. 

Your asthma attack somehow passes without too much of an incident. 

“Are you feelin’ better? Can you breathe?” Daryl asks.

You nod your head. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We still gotta get out of here. You can thank me after I carry ya out of here on my back.”

And with that, the entire car goes back to preparing their makeshift weapons. But even as they go back to sharpening their belts and what not, they constantly look your way, obviously checking to see if you’re about to have a relapse.

“Ready?” Rick questions. 

Everyone within the car stands and is more than prepared to go down fighting. Rick, Michonne and Glenn, standing at front. You expect Daryl to up there with him, but he takes his place next to you. He grasps your hand and makes sure you’re closer to him than anyone else. 

“You don’t let go. When we get outside, you immediately hop onto my back, and we’ll make a break for it. Do you understand?” he states. 

“Yes.”

Daryl looks over to you. There’s determination, anger…and fear in his eyes. Oh man, he’s going to do anything in his power to help you. He’s already risked his life so much for you, and yet, he’s willing to do it again.

Man, you feel like nothing but a burden to the group. You’ll have to make it up to them once you make it out of here. Well…if you make it out of here. The threat of dying is right over your head. But for right now, you’ll just focus on the comforting feeling of holding Daryl’s hand.


End file.
